Casual Formalities
by Chamomilia
Summary: It's the middle of July when Feleciano's car decides to take a turn for the worse. To appease his brother, Feliciano goes from autoshop to autoshop in search of the perfect deal. Finally fed up with the search Feliciano finds himself frustrated and without a ride.


"What do you mean it has to be realigned?! The only reason I came here was to get my oil changed! Not to be swindled. Now, if you don't mind I would like my car back, I'll be taking my car to another more, polite auto shop where the customer has a valued opinion. I may not know much about cars mister, but I do have enough common sense to know when someone is just playing me for my money!"

"But Mr. Vargas, I'm just looking out for you. You shouldn't be driving that car around! it's a death trap! You seem to be quite the speed demon sir! Taking sharp turns and over using your brakes has done some damage! The car needs to be thoroughly inspected for your safety, just from takin' a look, the mechanic has said that it's absolutely vital you have the car realigned and the brakes replaced. If it's the money sir, we have ways to make that easier on yo-"

"NO. NO. NO. NO. I said No. Do you understand me? Geez, just give me my car and I'll get out of your hair!"

The petite man was now shoving past the desk clerk and into the shop. Silence. The shop went silent upon the man entering. Everyone gawked as the man approached his car. He pulled at the driver side door, it was locked, he pulled at the passenger door, locked. All the doors were locked. The man stood frustrated, his back against the warm car. He was completely done with all the car business and was just ready to go home to his three-speed ceiling fan and the frozen pizza he had in the freezer. He slid to the ground head in his hands completely exhausted with heat and frustration.

He looked up slowly, a large man, with only a black wife-beater and a pair of olive green cover-alls rolled down to his waist approached him.

"Mr. Vargas I know, today has been shit, it's been shit for me too, but your car is unsafe, you can't be driving tha-"

"Feliciano… Call me Feliciano, I hate formalities"

He let his head drop to his hands yet again. A bead of sweat forming at his temple. He was uncomfortable.

"Yes, Well _Feliciano, _you can't be driving that excuse of a car around!"

He quickly looked up towards the large man. He hated the tone the mechanic took when he said his name "_Feliciano" _almost as if he was being sarcastic. The mechanic continued, and in his exhausted stupor the words that seemed to be harshly pouring out of the man's mouth just seemed to fly over his head. He was no longer listening. He stared at the large man, analyzing him. He had blonde hair, sleeked back with a touch of grease, shockingly bright blue eyes, and a built physique. Feliciano couldn't help but stare. This man was good looking, he also had a way with his words, firm, he was very firm and didn't seem to take no as an answer.

"Did you hear anything I just said?!"

"What's your name?" Feliciano asked absent-mindedly, completely ignoring the question.

"It's Ludwig! But why does that matter? Your car is the pressing issue here Mr. Var-, I mean Feliciano! You need to take this seriously, this car is a hazard to everyone on the road-"

"I don't know anyone that could give me a ride home."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well. If I'm going to let you keep my car here to work on, I'm going to need to go home. The problem is, is that I don't have anyone to call and give me a ride home. You see, I'm new to the city and don't know many people here…"

Ludwig exhaled in relief. He may have seemed a bit on edge but he really was worried of this man's safety. The car was crap and needed to be worked on.

"I can give you a ride. I'm taking my lunch right now. I know every inch of this city. Where d'you live?"

Together the two of them walked to Ludwig's car. Feliciano slammed the door to the worn out pick-up truck. He sat in a slump. He was exhausted from all the yelling. The frozen pizza in the freezer seemed less and less appetizing and his bed seemed more appropriate. He wasn't used to all the arguing, he should have just let them take his car when they said it was vital. But no, he didn't want to disappoint his brother. He wasn't naturally the type. It was his brother who had convinced him to be as difficult as possible. His brother had explained that it was necessary to bargain at auto shops because "all of em' are out to get your wallet". Feliciano knew now that that wasn't always the case. Ludwig seemed genuinely concerned, or maybe he was just annoyed enough to give him a ride.

"Is my car going to be okay?" Feliciano softly asked. The tension in the car seemed to disappear and Ludwig relaxed.

"Well, considering all the damage you've seem to have inflicted, we aren't sure. Personally, I think it will be fine, just don't worry these next couple of days, I'll make sure myself that everything is in order for you."

The drive was mostly silent. Occasionally Feliciano would say turn left, turn right, get into the next lane. His apartment was actually quite far from the auto shop. Feliciano periodically glanced over at Ludwig. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't good looking. Unfortunately he knew he had no game. He had decided to not even try and pursue him. Occasionally glancing would have to suffice. Feliciano sank back into the sticky vinyl seat. He didn't know what to say to him. He wanted to say more, he _always _had more to say. Usually, he wasn't the type to be at a loss of words, but in that moment he had nothing to say. He was uncomfortable. The large man, Ludwig, a stranger, sitting so close to him, seemed to be completely fine with the silence. Slightly pensive, or at least that's how Feliciano took it. Feliciano wasn't usually the type to be deeply inquisitive either. He went along with flow, assuming there usually was a flow. There was something about Ludwig though, he couldn't quite place what that was.

"You past it! That was it right there!", Feliciano said fully attentive. He turned his head and watched as his apartment grew smaller and smaller as Ludwig drove right past it.

"You didn't say anything! You've been sitting there completely silent, nearly sleeping! How was I supposed to know? You need to pay more attention! I told you to tell me when we were getting close!" Ludwig said in evident frustration.

Ludwig ran his hand through his hair, not being quite as stiff or greasy as Feliciano had assumed it would be.

"I-I'm sorry", Feliciano feebly said. He sank back into his seat, he felt small, almost insignificant compared to this man.

"Just t-take a left up ahead and go around the block it's on your left."

Ludwig exhaled sharply, his nerves on edge. He wasn't one to waist time. Punctuality was almost his life mantra. He glanced over and caught a glimpse of the obviously offended man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, it's just that, this isn't how I planned on spending my lunch toda-"

"Stop! Pull over right here."

Feliciano got out of the truck in one rushed motion and began walking. He was upset. He was upset because he didn't like the fact that this man, Ludwig had "spent", or more like wasted, his lunch to drive him twenty minutes in the scorching heat in the middle of July all the way back to his apartment. On the other hand, he thought that it wasn't him who had asked for the ride, it was Ludwig who had offered.

"W-What are you doing?! Get in the car!" Ludwig said, driving at the same speed Feliciano was walking.

"You made me feel awful! Just turn around now and go back to work! Don't worry about me! I'll just walk home it's not far at all! Sorry for wasting your lunch!"

Feliciano quickened his pace hoping that Ludwig would do what he had said and just drive off back to work. No, but of course, he just had to keep along side with Feliciano, cars honking as they swerved around the under-speed limit vehicle.

Ludwig finally pulled over and ran up to the small man.

"What? You don't need to worry about my lunch! Just get back in the car, your house is just right around the corner, it would just be quicker if you let me drop you off."

Feliciano stopped. He stood and contemplated. Lovino, his brother, would not be happy to hear that he let this man give him a ride, yet he was never happy to hear anything. He may not have asked Ludwig for the ride, but he did indeed mention that he was in need of one. He felt like he owed this man something. Maybe, he thought, the two of them could become friends. After just a couple of seconds of contemplation he looked up at Ludwig and he knew exactly what he could do.

"You know what?" Feliciano excitedly exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"I could make you lunch! If you don't mind! I can cook something quick! I have some fresh things back at my apartment, I have no money to tip you or anything right now and I feel just awful for making you waste your lunch! It's the least I could do!"

Ludwig yet again exhaled sharply. The two of them arrived at the apartment. Feliciano guided him up the stairs and inside. It was the least he could do as well, Ludwig thought. He would just let this man make him a quick lunch and he'd be on his way. Feliciano guided him to the small table in the kitchen of his apartment and brought him some sun tea and the sugar dish.

"Here, drink as much as you'd like, I have another one brewing on the balcony." Feliciano continued. He began talking about his brother, and how is brother never trusted anyone, "because everyone's out to get him". He then continued to talk about, even though they shared a birthday Lovino had forgot to wish him a happy birthday that year. He said he wasn't mad that Lovino didn't say anything because he was used to it. His brother felt like he had more to prove to people then Feliciano did.

"The sausage is from the delicatessan down the street and the green beans are from my neighbors garden, I hope you like it!." Feliciano said with delight. Ludwig cautiously observed Feliciano as he began to eat. He was never comfortable with eating in front of strangers. He always took a mental note of how they ate and tried his best to exemplify their same customs. Feliciano however, did not seem to have any formal customs, he began to eat with out any words. The only time he wasn't talking was in that moment when they were eating.

Fifteen minutes past and the two were quietly sitting at the table.

"Do you need to leave for work soon? It's almost half-past two." Feliciano said in a worried tone. His apartment was further then Ludwig had originally expected.

Ludwig nodded. Feliciano got up from his chair and grabbed the plates and set them gently in the sink.

"I'll walk you out"

The two walked out silently. Feliciano had taken on somewhat of a somber mood. They walked slowly down the hall and both stepped out into the scorching heat of the mid-July day.

"I'm glad you had lunch with me today. It was nice having someone to talk to. I never have company these days."

Feliciano looked down at his feet a slight blush warming his cheeks. Ludwig could feel his neck and face doing the same.

Ludwig didn't have many friends either and he felt somewhat sorry for the man standing in front of him. He surprisingly enjoyed being over at Feliciano's apartment. He had a warm and welcoming air to him.

Feliciano looked up shyly at Ludwig and smiled half-heartedly.

"Would it be silly of me to tell you I'd love for you to come over again?"

Ludwig inhaled sharply. He was surprised. He was surprised that Feliciano said he enjoyed his company and he was shocked also that he wanted him to come over again. He could feel the slight blush on his neck and face intensify.

"I-I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way! Uh I mess up everything!" Feliciano exclaimed upon Ludwig's reaction. He began to turn around and walk back into his apartment.

"Wait!"

Feliciano turned around and found himself almost face to face with Ludwig. He could feel the heat radiating off Ludwig's face.

Ludwig looked down and attempted to smile. He inched closer to Feliciano. Slowly he reached his arm around his back. Feliciano looked up, a somewhat scared expression on his face.

Ludwig didn't move any closer, he waited for Feliciano to signal his approval of the gesture. After a moment of Ludwig holding him softly Feliciano began to move closer as well. The two inched towards each other. Blood rushed to both their faces as Ludwig moved his hand to the side of Feliciano's face. Finally Feliciano closed his eyes and leaned into the much larger man. The two kissed softly, neither detesting. Feliciano was the first to pull away. He gawked childishly at the man, his face returning to its normal hue. A large smile crossed his face as he wrapped both of his arms around Ludwig's neck. He stood on his toes so he was level with him. Ludwig still looked down, the blood that warmed his neck still lingered.

As he looked up into Feliciano's welcoming eyes he smiled, a genuine smile. Feliciano leaned in once more and this time Ludwig did the same. His body relaxed and he was no longer stiff. He could feel the smile spread across Feliciano's lips and that made him smile as well.  
Ludwig pulled away.

"I'm sorry about your brother Feliciano. He sounds somewhat insensitive. If it's any consolation, happy belated birthday."

Feliciano looked up, the blush returning to his face.

"…and thank you for lunch today, it was great. Oh, and about your offer, I'd love to come over for lunch another time. Perhaps after I've finished working on your car"

Feliciano nodded in approval, a huge smile spread across his face.

"You know, I don't have anyone that could give me a ride…"

The familiar statement sparked a boisterous laugh from within Ludwig. He smiled warmly at Feliciano, kissing his lips softly before Feliciano walked him to his car.


End file.
